


Safe

by LycanLover



Series: Puppy Piles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac needs some cuddle time with his Alphas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanLover/pseuds/LycanLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares aren't something to scoff at in the Hale household. They've all seen their share of horrors to last them several life times. Who's to blame them if they need some comfort afterwards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Nightmares always woke him up around the new moon. It was the furthest a werewolf could get from the rise in instincts and rush of hormones that came with the three days they spent nearly always wolfed out and running amuk in the woods. So, even with more control over the wolf, it just meant that being a bit more human again bled through as well.

And for Isaac, that meant nightmares. 

Even five years, a pack, and an Associates Degree later, Isaac still hadn't been able to completely shake what had happened to him pre-bite. It wasn't even a dark and stormy night! The sky was surprisingly clear after the week long showers they'd had that summer, and the sun was just starting to peak out through the trees. He was sure his scream had woken up someone, it normally did. The house was big, but supernatural hearing tended to ruin any semblance of privacy.

Or intimacy. But Isaac hadn't really had to deal with that before, so…

Instead of heading downstairs to the porch, as was his usual route, Isaac crossed the landing and without even knocking he went straight into the heart of their wolf den.

Derek and Stiles' room.

While hesitant at first, Stiles had managed to convince his rather stubborn lover to move into the rebuilt and refurbished room that was once his parent's. It was really like a suite, with a smallish sitting area that was massively taken over by a smaller version of the L-shaped couch in the downstairs den, then their rather large bedroom that had a custom made bed big enough to hold at least half the pack, and of course the bathroom.

Shockingly, Stiles didn't even touch the room to furnish them, it was all Derek once he got him on board.

"My parents' room was always a safe zone. While most of the pack tended to wait until they were up and in the office, sometimes…" He trailed off, staring up at the large family portrait that Stiles had found in a fireproof room in the basement. He promtly hung it in their sitting area.

"That's what it will be for your pack now, Derek."

"Our," he corrected, "our pack."

Stiles had the grace to blush, still getting used to the big change in his relationship (and virginal) status.

"Well, if that's the case, I degree pizza and cookies after Saturday afternoon training."

"N--"

A chorus of yells came from below, all praising Stiles for his wisdom and balls to go against Derek's 'no junk food in the mostly finished kitchen'.

But their room was a haven for those that needed it. If someone was in Derek and Stiles' sitting area, no one bothered them. Even if they were sitting there for most of the afternoon after a horrible day, only to soak up the scent of their Alphas and find peace in it. 

That was the other rule; no entering the bedroom without explicit permission. That one stood with no resistance, for the obvious reasons.

But now Isaac was there, curled up in the corner of the sofa, his cheek pressed against the back and peering out the picture window. He knew it wouldn't be long before Derek woke up, feeling his presence just beyond the door. And whenever Derek woke up, Stiles wasn't far behind. While in near constant motion when awake, Stiles slept completely still. And he preferred to use Derek as a full body pillow. So if Derek woke up and so much as shifted, Stiles popped up with a hazy groan and mumblings from whatever he had been dreaming about.

Isaac ignored the noise they made as they crawled out of bed and slipped into something to take the chill from the overworked air conditioner. Derek came out first, hand clapping down on his shoulder and giving him a nudge to let him sit too. Stiles gave him a tired wink before heading downstairs. It was something he picked up from his own mother. Whenever he had felt sick, or had a bad day, or… or had a nightmare, she'd fix him a hot cup of tea or hot chocolate.

Thankfully, Stiles knew that Isaac preferred coffee. So he was quickly bounding back up the stairs (clearing having downed a cup himself), and peeking in to see that Isaac was contently wrapped up in Derek's arms, legs curled to his chest and feet tucked under one of the mushy throw pillows. 

"Here ya go, puppy." Stiles offered the mug out, slipping in behind him and snuggling Isaac's back once he took it. "Same as always?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." Isaac hated moving away from Derek's bare and warm chest to drink, but Stiles would get oddly offended if any of the pack refused his offered food or drink. For a human, he'd picked up on several of the werewolves habits. "Just… needed some company."

Without another word, the three of them stayed right there. Stiles pulled the throw from where it had fallen to the floor and covered them up. At one point, Isaac drifted off and for once that week he wasn't plagued by flying fists and vengeful words coming from the mutilated corpse of his father's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I seemed to hit a block with a lot of my writing lately, so this sort of poured out of me. Thanks for reading and for any info on new stories, updates, and general Teen Wolf fangirling, hit up my tumblr at lycanlover.tumbr.com


End file.
